Into darkness
by Shinny4576
Summary: Roman and Kane are both connected to a girl they have never met. Who will be the one to live happily ever after with her and who will be left with nothing...?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Deans disappearance…**

 **Dean**

"Help!" Screamed a distant voice. Dean turned quickly towards the noise and listened for the scream again.

"Help!" the scream came a second time. Dean didn't listen for another, he sprinted towards the noise but came to a barb wired fence. He peered in looking for the source of the scream, but something rustled behind him. He turned quickly to see what was there. A dark figure with a red mask emerged from the trees, it was Kane. Dean backed up till his back was flat on the fence.

"What do you want Kane?" Dean asked scowling at Kane.

"A female same as roman" growled Kane as he morphed.

Kane was now a huge black wolf with a red scar over his eye.

"Roman deserves a female, unlike you." Said Dean growling back at him. Dean was then violently thrown into the nearest tree by Kane as his bones cracked back into human size.

"I was owed a female!" shouted Kane as steam started to sizzle off his back as his anger grew stronger and stronger. Dean coughed as he staggered onto his feet again.

"Roman won't give her up even if it means sacrificing my life" smirked Dean.

"We'll see about that" said Kane as he stepped towards Dean with evil intentions. Dean looked up at the tall demon

"That doesn't mean I ain't going without a fight" said Dean as he punched Kane with all his force. Kane staggered to a tree with blood pouring from his forehead. He looked around to find dean, only to find him sprinting at full speed away from him.

"You'll pay for that!" Growled Kane slamming his fist into the tree and morphing into his wolf. Dean knew he wasn't going to be able to run for much longer so he hid behind a tree and started to scale it. He sat on the top branch and midlinked Roman

" **Roman help its Dean, Kane's trying to kill me"**

(Mind linking is like a radio in your head)

He waited for a reply

" **Why is he chasing you Dean"** replied Roman in a slightly panicked tone. Dean was about to reply when he slipped from the tree. He landed on the floor with a thud and was knocked unconscious. Kane sniffed the air and followed Deans sent until he found deans passed out body on the floor. He smirked and grabbed Deans' foot and dragged his limp body away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

 **Roman**

" **dean!"** Roman mind linked Dean.

Roman ran out of his hut and burst threw his fathers room.

"Roman! What are you doing in here?" asked Sika confused.

"Dean mind linked me and told me Kane was trying to kill him"

Roman said slamming his fists against the door.

"Then what?" asked his father

"I heard branches snap and then a thud" sighed Roman fearing the worst.

"It's all my fault I was the one who lost my temper and told him to leave if it wasn't for me Dean would be here" continued Roman. Sika stood up and placed his hand on Romans shoulder.

"I'm sending the hunting wolves out to find dean and kane". Said Roman as he stormed out the room. Roman morphed into a huge black wolf and howled, moments later a crowd of wolves gathered in front of Roman.

"Dean is in danger and I need my hunting wolves out to find him" He announced as 5 white wolves lined up and bowed to him. Roman knew Kane and he knew he was going to kill Dean as soon as he'd finished torturing him. Roman was making himself ill with the amount of guilt he felt. Roman attempted to mind link Dean again hoping for a reply.

"Dean? Please answer me"

 **Dean**

Dean was woken by the voice of roman echoing in his his head. Dean strained his eyes to try and figure out where he was.

"Dean!" mind linked roman for a second time.

"What!" said dean slightly irritated.

"Dean where the hell are you!" answered Roman in a fierce tone.

"I don't know somewhere dark I can't see anything in here" said dean trying to squint through the darkness. Suddenly a door opened and the room lit up. Kane came trudging down the creaky wooden steps. A low bussing noise could be heard and a single lightbulb lit up the entire room.

"So Dean if you won't persuade roman to show me where the girl is I will be showing him the consequences of his actions"

Said Kane in a sinister voice. Deans body suddenlya became numb and he fell to the floor feeling paralysed and helpless.

"What are you doing to me why cant I move?!" shouted Dean

" It's not what I'm doing " smirked Kane

Dean didn't quite understand until a small dark haired girl appeared from behind him. AJ?...


End file.
